


[podfic] Strange Visitor From Another Planet!

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping bullets with your chest isn't hard, but it ain't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strange Visitor From Another Planet!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Visitor From Another Planet!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505269) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



Length: 29m 57s | 27.8 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ih2lni74ccbkj8l) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strange-visitor-from-another-planet)

Thank you to twentysomething for giving blanket permission to record her fics. recorded for my sister who's had a shitty week and requested I do something to cheer her up.


End file.
